Kevin J.
N1N10DR0N3 Designation: D3KU/Deku Exact Date Unknown- Year 1889 A japanese man by the name of Fusajiro Yamauchi in the midst of creating different trinkets and utilities discovered an unknown energy that ran off the happiness of others, it appeard to be some sort of artificial soul. Not knowing exactly what to do with it he kept it secret for many years allowing to grow over the years. Exact Date Unknown- Year 1980 The second successor to Fusajiro named Hiroshi Yamauchi was now taking care of this new unknown source of energy. Now being the head of the company Nintendo he was curious to see if this being could communicate with the modern world in any way. Curious he created a simple LCD device that the energy transferred into. To his surprise he began to imprint images onto the screen in an attempt to mimick simple communcation. this led to the creation of the Nintendo Game and Watch. this launched Nintendo into the then infantile Video game business 1980-2013 As time progressed what was thought to be a simple form of artificial soul became a fully fledged robot that consisted of all the technology for the time. By the year 2012 he was outfitted with the latest Wii U technology it was at this time we was to undergo a special operation: he was to go out into the world and teach people to love Nintendo as much as he did. His memory was wiped and he was implanted into a family believing to have lived with them for all his life. It was at this time where he would soon take part in his most dangerous task yet, infiltrating the Rose Brigade 2015: The Infiltration of Round Table After 2 years of collecting data of the new world around him he was still no closer to infiltration of the group than he was before. Not until a choice encounter with someone known as D1pper the one and only "Sound Assassin" of the Rose Brigade. After a difficult battle that resulted in a stalemate the two became partners and after defeating el malvado súcubo de la clase de español their bond only strengthened. It was then that he suggested he meet with the other Brigade members in order to better prove himself. After several meetings he had officially cemented himself into the Round Table and became a member of the brigade shortly after. However, something that Nintendo didn't account for was that this group would cause D3KU to break his Brand Loyalty Protocol, gaining weaponry and info from one of their rivals Sony. Unfortunately, he was now out of their hands his life was now fully his to live however he wanted to live it. 2017-Present The drone had to part for a time to go on a personal journey to a place called Eff I Yu. He was gone for many months, brigade members wondering where he had gone. It wasn't until recently when he had returned with new knowledge and the same passion for games that he always had.